


Through Taka's Eye

by Crua



Category: The Lion King (1994), The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride
Genre: F/M, Mufasa - Freeform, Scar, TLK, The Lion King - Freeform, taka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crua/pseuds/Crua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the way up to Scar's grisly demise, he never felt understood. But perhaps, his evil was justified... In this tale of love, lust, hate and angst, we follow the story of Taka to Star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Taka's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite short- I wanted to see the response I might get for it, to see if people want me to continue. It's rated the way it is for future chapters.

Taka had a spoiled life, in a way that he didn't even recognize how awful his personality happened to be. But nobody could have exactly blamed him. His parents shunned him and although he could get whatever he wanted, the one thing he cared for was out of reach. The affection that Ahadi and Uru showed towards towards Mufasa and not himself had pained him greatly. His own parents spent the day out in the grasslands, showing the future king to hunt and about the Circle and how everything is connected, while Taka was left to practically fend for himself. The lionesses tended his needs such as food, and accompanied him to the watering hole until his teenage years when he could go on his own. This was a time of adventure for him, getting into trouble and pranking the lionesses. Mufasa was righteous, and wouldn't stand for the behavior. Neither would his parents. So around them, he would behave well and act like a prince. But that was rarely, since he spent many a day out in the Pridelands.

On a day different than the rest, he had ventured a little past the watering hole where there were a few more trees than there regularly would be. Climbing up into one and lying down with a huff, he scratched his claws into the bark and clicked his ears in boredom. Ahead was the Outlands, full of dust and termite hills. He was always curious, but taking the journey all the way out here was tiring and adventuring there would be even more so. Excitement was key, but Scar never had much of it unless he caused it on is own. This particular day, however, was a cause for his own celebration; For once, and little did he know, that the excitement would come his way.

Perking his ears and jolting his head upwards, something in the tall, dry grass caught Taka's attention.


End file.
